Halloween Scare!
by imaAvenger
Summary: This is a short and cute little Halloween special! Yeah it's a little late but at least I wrote it! This is also for PercyJacksonLover14's Pepperony contest! So enjoy guys! R&R please! :)


So here we go! My first Hallows eve IMAA special! Yes it's late but...hey at least I wrote it! Ok it's super sweet and a little on the mushy side, but I couldn't help it! This is for PercyJacksonLover14's Pepperony contest! So I hope you guys enjoy...I probably won't win but hey it's worth a shot! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well I did own a fish but it died -_-

* * *

It was a brisk night for Halloween. There was a breeze blowing and the moon was almost full, but was hidden by the clouds that would pass by occasionally. Pepper was home alone again, her dad was out doing...something. She didn't know because "FBI protocol" says Virgil couldn't tell her. So she was trying to find something to do as well as try to avoid the holiday all together. Pepper has never been fond of Halloween, the holiday in which it's ok to scare the living daylights out of people for fun. The costumes and candy have never appealed to her either. So she took this time every year to ignore everyone and watch movies all night, usually by herself but Tony was coming over tonight. Since Pepper always spent Halloween alone, Tony thought he would spend some time with her, maybe figure out why she hated it so much.

There was a knock at the door, so Pepper got up from the couch in the living room to answer it, she was expecting it to be Tony. She opened the door and a masked figure stood at her steps!

"Boo!" Yelled the figure.

"AAhhhh!" Pepper screamed running back to the kitchen & hiding behind the counter for safety.

"Hey! Wait...Pepper, it's just me!" Tony called, chuckling from the doorway pulling the gruesome looking mask off.

"Tony?" Pepper peaked up from the counter & looked towards the door, when she saw that it _was _Tony, she stood up and walked over to him. She walked up to Tony and slapped him on the arm.

"Don't do that!" She huffed at him, but he was laughing of course.

"Pep, I'm sorry, I didn't think I scared you that badly." Tony said smiling. But Pepper gave him "the look" and turned away from him as she pouted. Tony stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He came behind Pepper, wrapped his arms around her & laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Pepper, I was just joking around. You still want to watch some movies with me?" Tony asked hopefully. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Yeah, we'll still watch some movies, but don't you do that again!" Pepper said, pointing her finger at him. Tony smiled and walked into the living room while Pepper headed to the kitchen.

"If you pick out a movie I'll get the popcorn started." Pepper said as she grabbed a box of popcorn from a cabinet. She opened it up on took out a couple of bags, then put one in the microwave and started it.

"What do you want to watch, I'm up for anything so you choose." Tony said searching his pod for a movie so he could link it to her tv.

"Hmm. We could watch, um no. Or what about...nah. Well there's...nope to scary." Pepper wondered what movie she was in the mood for. She propped herself against the counter across from the microwave & listened to the sound of corn cereals popping every few seconds. She thought a minute longer then...

"Ooo! I know! Let's watch Van Helsing! I love that movie...and it's not that scary either. And actually I think we have that movie, look on the shelves for it, it should be there." Pepper smiled and was happy with her choice.

"Van Helsing it is." Tony said. He put his pod in his pocket & looked through the shelves of movies on the entertainment center that the tv sat on. He found what he was searching for and popped the movie in the DVD player. The first bag of popcorn was finished and Pepper put the second bag in when all the sudden the lights when out! Pepper let out a small yelp and Tony jumped and hit his back on the coffee table behind him.

"Pepper it's alright!" Tony said to her from the living room.

"Tony! What's going on?" Pepper said panicking. She rushed in the living room to Tony's side, but not before she ran into a wall because she couldn't see. Tony hugged her to let her know she was safe and started looking for a light. He remembered his pod in his pocket and turned the light on the back of it on. When it lit up, the room was illuminated by the tiny flashlight and they could see everything was fine, but why did the light's go out? It wasn't just down stairs either, it was their whole apartment. So Tony asked Pepper where the power box was to see what was wrong with the lights.

They walked outside to the side of the building where the power box was and when Tony opened it, he saw it had just been turned off. So he flipped the switch, but both were very curious to know just _who_ turned it off to begin with. They headed back inside and saw everything looked fine. Pepper went back into the kitchen to finish the popcorn but Tony decided to look around the place, just to be sure. Pepper was still a little scared so when she saw Tony going upstairs, she followed him.

"Tony! Wait for me!" Pepper yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Pep, I'm just checking things, to make sure everything is alright...You don't have to come with me." Tony said from the top of the stairs, but he stopped & waited for her.

"Well I'm certainly not staying down here by myself!" Pepper said as she rushed up the stairs next to Tony. They checked all upstairs and in all the rooms, everything seemed to be in order. So they walked back down stairs but when they reached the bottom two shadowy figures stood in dark clothes wearing creepy masks!

"BBllAAHH!" One of them yelled as he pulled out a reaper staff. The other stood screaming his head off at Tony and Pepper.

"Pepper, get behind me!" Tony yelled as Pepper freaked out and the reaper came towards them. Tony lunged off the stairs and tackled the reaper as they fell hard on the floor. The other started to stand back as the two on the floor wrestled with each other. Pepper stood at a safe distance on the steps horrified but was moving her arms around like she was punching and was telling Tony to get 'em!

When Tony finally had the reaper pinned down, he tried to pull his mask off. The reaper on the floor was wiggling around trying to keep Tony from taking the mask off but he did...and it was none other than Rhody!

"Rhody?! WHAT THE HECK MAN!?" Pepper yelled from the stairs. She stepped down from the stairs and walked towards the other masked figure. She walked right up to him and pulled his mask off as well, it was Happy, smiling like he wanted to run out the door.

"Happy?! You too!" Pepper yelled.

"Rhody? What's all this about dude!" Tony asked as he got off of his friend and helped him up off the floor.

"It was prank man! But I didn't think you were gonna go and tackle me!" Rhody said laughing. The guys were laughing at the failed prank, it was a good one they had to admit. But all three guys noticed Pepper, and she was not laughing at all. She walked towards the door and stared at Rhody & Happy. She raised a lone arm and pointed out the door holding the mask she took off Happy's head in her other hand. The boys looked at each other and knew they were in trouble.

"Pepper, hey, it was just a prank. No harm done right?" Rhody asked but Pepper's look remained and so did her out stretched arm. So Rhody and Happy headed towards the door. As they walked by she shoved the mask she was still holding at Happy and slammed the door after they were out. Tony stared at her as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Tony walked over and sat by her. Pepper just stared at the blank tv not even aware Tony sat down close beside her, and without any warning she started crying.

"Pepper...hey it's ok." Tony said as he pulled her into a tight hug. She leaned back in his arms and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hate Halloween & I hate being scared..." Pepper said between sniffles. Tony squeezed her tighter and looked down at her with a smile.

"Pepper I had you. They weren't gonna hurt you...Not while I was there." Tony told her quietly as he started running his fingers through her hair then slowly moved his hand back to her arm. Pepper was still sniffling but relaxed a little when she felt his hand rubbing her arm up and down.

"I'm here to protect you. No one is gonna hurt you when I'm around, I promise." Tony looked down at her and gave her one of those smile that she just couldn't help but smile back at. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her head.

"I know Tony...thanks." Pepper said as she snuggled into his chest, then leaned up and returned the kiss with one on the cheek. So they went ahead and started watching the movies.

The two spent the rest of the night watching old scary movies, talking and laughing. It started out crazy but this actually turned out to be the best Halloween Pepper has had in a while.

* * *

So? Was it corny and fluffy enough for you!? Hahaha the cuteness...it burns!

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've read it...review it maybe?


End file.
